Le calme avant la tempête
by Sagace
Summary: VioletxDietfried / Reprise vers la fin de l'épisode 13 / SPOIL LE LIGHT NOVEL! / Une violent tempête éclate sur Leiden au moment où Violet se rend chez la famille Bougainvillea. Tempête qui rappelle à Dietfried le jour où il a rencontré celle qui deviendra... Violet Evergarden.
1. JOUR 0

**Avant propos :** mon histoire s'inspire tout d'abord de l'anime, elle démarre à l'épisode 13, après que Violet ait été invitée chez la famille Bougainvillea et ait rencontrée la mère des frères Bougainvillea. Mais également mon histoire s'inspire du LIGHT NOVEL, que je vous invite par ailleurs à lire (même si la seule traduction complète à ce jour est en anglais) le LIGHT NOVEL (=roman d'origine) est plus DARK et plus SOMBRE que l'animé. Il y a également des différences telles que la rencontre entre Dietfried et Violet qui ne se fait pas comme le prétend l'animé sur un bateau mais sur une île où lui et son équipage auraient échoués après une tempête. Je reprends donc principalement ses deux éléments afin de construire mon histoire

 **RATING: M**

Bonne lecture! Vos avis sont attendus!

...

 **LE CALME AVANT LA TEMPÊTE**

 **JOUR 0**

...

Une violente tempête éclata sur la région, en l'espace de quelques minutes, les nombreux habitants de Leiden rentrèrent chez eux, le vent déferlait et sifflait d'une violence telle sur la ville au point qu'il emportait parapluies et arrachait certaines bâches de petits commerces. Le ciel s'était assombrit et la pluie tombait de masse. Les passagers des voitures voyaient la route barrée à cause de la rapide inondation, impossible pour eux de continuer le trajet en locomotion, les plus courageux se voyaient obligés de sortir et de finir difficilement leur chemin à pieds tandis que d'autres s'abritaient chez les plus hospitaliers.

A l'intérieur du manoir, la pluie tambourinait et Violet avait bien entendu qu'il allait être compliqué pour elle de rentrer, et ce malgré qu'elle était accompagnée par une automobile.

Que faire? Elle avait seulement été invitée sur la demande de la mère des frères Bougainvillea et ne pouvait se permettre de s'imposer encore plus longtemps d'autant plus que le spectacle aérien se déroulait le lendemain.

–La tempête ne risque pas de se calmer d'ici demain, ton chauffeur ne peut donc pas te conduire jusqu'à chez toi. Annonça de nouveau cette voix qui avait disparue un court instant, c'était Dietfried qui était revenu à la porte de la pièce.

Violet tourna sa tête vers l'homme qui venait de lui annoncer cette nouvelle, évidemment, elle s'en était doutée, il était impossible pour quiconque de conduire avec un temps pareil.

–Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas pour cette nuit? Proposa la mère Bougainvillea

Cette proposition provoqua un froncement de sourcil chez Dietfried, quelque peu surpris par cette proposition. L'hospitalité de sa mère était loin de le déranger, ce qui le dérangeait était de s'imaginer que cette fille, Violet Evergarden, allait passer la nuit chez sa famille, dans sa résidence, la où autrefois, vivait son frère, Gilbert Bougainvillea.

Violet était également perturbée par cette proposition d'hospitalité, elle balbutia alors quelques mots

–Je ne–

–Ne t'en fais pas, cette maison est assez grande pour t'accueillir le temps d'une nuit. Elle sourit avant de regarder dans la direction de son fils. Dietfried se fera un plaisirs de te faire visiter les lieux nécessaires, n'est ce pas ?

Violet lança un regard hésitant en la direction du dit Dietfried qui campait sur ses deux jambes les bras croisés fermement sur sa poitrine se demandant pourquoi sa mère tenait à ce qu'il soit celui qui lui fasse visiter les lieux alors qu'ils possèdent une dizaine de domestiques pour cela, cette expression méprisante que reflétait son visage lui était si familière et Violet s'y était très bien habituée. L'ainé des Bougainvillea claqua alors de la langue avant d'entamer le pas quittant définitivement la pièce

–Suis-moi.

Violet, surprise mais soulagée, adressa un dernier regard à la mère de celui qui l'avait prise sous son aile inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance et eu un sourire en retour avant de quitter également la pièce, suivant les pas de Dietfried.

Il l'accompagna alors dans le manoir lui présentant rapidement les pièces vitales de la résidence. Violet suivait l'amiral sans prononcer un mot. Étrangement, cela lui rappela le quotidien qu'elle vivait avec le Major Gilbert, de la même façon que sa carrure vue de dos était similaire à la sienne. Évidemment ils étaient frères, il était donc normal de trouver autant de ressemblances chez l'un comme chez l'autre, cependant ils étaient si différents.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, l'amiral Dietfried s'était retourné et lui faisait face, tandis qu'elle continuait de le contempler. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour que l'amiral devine ce à quoi elle pensait.

–Arrête ça immédiatement. grogna-t-il fermement.

Un léger sursaut s'empara de Violet, cependant dotée d'une franchise inée, elle prononça la phrase suivante.

–Je suis désolée, je pensais juste à quel point vous et le major vous ressembl–

–C'est bien ce que je t'ordonne d'arrêter. Repliqua-t-il encore plus fermement.

Sa tête s'inclina légèrement en guise d'excuse. L'amiral Dietfried l'observa à son tour quelques instants avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

–Tu passeras la nuit ici.

Ils étaient arrivés en face de la chambre à coucher qui servait entre autres aux différents invités de longs voyages.

L'amiral ouvrit la porte donnant sur une grande et pourtant simple pièce à coucher.

–Le dîner est à huit heure. Une douche est à ta disposition. Il lui donna alors les clefs de la pièce et s'en alla.

– Merci maj–Amiral. Elle se corrigea rapidement.

Dietfried quitta les lieux sans adresser un dernier regard.

Dietfried accomplissait non à ses habitudes des tours dans les couloirs de ses quartiers. Il était pensif et une question le hantait:

 _Comment_.

Comment une telle personne a-t-elle pu changer en si peu de temps. Elle qui avait abattu tout ses hommes, elle qui, sur le champ de bataille, ne montrait pas l'once d'une humanité envers quiconque. Comment. Qu'à bien pu faire son frère pour provoquer un tel changement ? Cette question hantait ses pensées depuis l'incident du train et il n'avait cessé de remettre en question la vision qu'il avait d'elle.

Il se pinça le haut du nez, frustré de ne pas comprendre.

Un bruit soudain le sorti de ses pensées, il leva la tête en direction d'une silhouette qui lui était familière. Evidemment, c'était elle.

Violet.

–Tu t'es perdue? Je te pensais capable de mémoriser la moindre information. Dit-il nonchalant s'approchant vers elle

–Non, j'ai en effet mémorisé l'emplacement de toutes les pièces de la maison.

–Que fais-tu donc dans mes quartiers ?

À cette question Violet, marqua une pause, cherchant à formuler sa réponse. Ceci agaçant évidemment Dietfried qui s'impatientait

–Je me disais juste... que vous avez l'air triste Amiral.

–Pourquoi?

–Vous n'étiez pas présent au dîner. En société lorsque les gens manquent volontairement un repas c'est car ils sont– elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, coupée par Dietfried

–Et donc? Les paroles de Violet ne l'avaient pas effleuré

–Je tenais à vous demander, comment allez-vous ?

Dietfried fronça les sourcils, soit elle se moquait de lui soit elle dépassait les limites de la franchise, et connaissant sa manière de s'adresser aux autres depuis longtemps maintenant, la deuxième proposition était ce qui lui correspondait le plus. Néanmoins l'envie de lui demander si elle se moquait de lui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il serra le poing, frustré par cette enfant à qui il reprochait énormément de choses. Mais quoi? D'avoir abattu tout ses hommes? Ils cherchaient à la violer. De tuer ces prisonniers condamnés à mort? Elle avait reçu l'ordre de tuer afin de faire ses preuves à l'armée. D'avoir retiré autant de vies de ses propres mains? Elle avait reçu l'ordre de tuer. Alors qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui reprocher?

Un nom était parvenu à son esprit. Il relâcha son poing.

 _N'est-ce pas moi qui l'ai offerte à mon frère?_

–Tu me demande... comment je vais?

 _Si je ne t'avais pas trouvé..._

–Oui

 _Si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés..._

–En quoi mon état d'esprit te concerne?

 _Si tu ne m'avais pas laissé en vie..._

–Parce que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important.

 _Alors..._

Ses yeux s'equarquillerent, « quelqu'un d'important » dit-elle?

–Cesses. Je ne suis pas Gilbert.

–Je–

–Hors de ma vue gamine maintenant. Cracha-t-il. C'est un ordre.

Un ordre.

Violet ne connaît que trop bien ce qu'est un ordre. A vrai dire jusqu'à récemment elle n'a connue que ça.

Un ordre.

Violet se souvient des ordres que lui donnait son Major.

C'était un ordre. Et comme tout bon soldat, Violet y obéit.

Sans dire un mot, elle quitta les quartiers du frère aîné des Bougainvillea.

Dietfried aurait menti s'il disait ne pas avoir aperçu des larmes aux yeux rougis de la jeune fille.

* * *

Dietfried se souvenait.

Il se souvenait très bien.

du jour où il l'a rencontrée.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre! J'espère avoir pu respecter le caractère de chacun des personnages on se revoit pour le suivant! J'ai particulièrement du mal avec Dietfried car j'hésite entre lui donner la personnalité qui déteste vraiment Violet comme dans le Light Novel ou si je devrais adopter celle qu'il a à la fin de l'animé (c'est-à-dire, un peu plus tendre) hm... c'est vraiment un personnage complexe (et de ce fait mon préféré)


	2. JOUR 1

**Avant propos :** voici le deuxième chapitre! Celui-ci me semble ma foi plus intéressant que le premier qui servait plutôt d'introduction, pour rappel dans le Light Novel, les hommes survivants de l'équipage de Dietfried ont été abattus par Violet car ceux-ci avaient de mauvaises intentions avec elle (oui, c'est ce à quoi vous pensez) je me sert donc de cet élément afin d'ecrire ce chapitre comme moi je l'aurai imaginé. Sentez vous libres de me laisser des commentaires, ça me ferait plaisirs.

 **Rating : M** (mention de pedophilie et viol)

...

 **LE CALME AVANT LA TEMPÊTE**

 **JOUR 1**

...

Dietfried se souvenait.

Il se souvenait très bien.

Du jour où il l'a rencontré.

Leur navire avait échoué sur une île suite à une violente tempête encore plus violente que celle qui s'abattait cette nuit sur Leiden.

Les quelques robustes marins survivants ainsi que lui même prenaient connaissance des lieux. L'île semblait vaste mais déserte.

C'était ce qu'ils pensaient.

Elle était là, perchée à un arbre, fixant l'horizon. Le premier à l'avoir vu était un des marins et également bras droit de Dietfried.

Elle avait l'apparence d'un enfant, non, c'était une enfant, elle était vêtue d'un vulgaire pull salle et troué bien trop grand pour elle, de même pour son pantalon et elle ne portait pas de souliers. Cependant, elle se démarquait avec sa longue chevelure dorée tombant jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Le premier à l'avoir vu accouru vers son supérieur interpellant le reste des survivants

–Amiral! Il y a une enfant sur cette île! La bas! Perchée à un arbre!

A cette exclamation les marins se ruèrent vers le lieux indiqué par l'homme.

–Ne nous mêlons pas de ce qui ne nous regarde pas, Dieu seul sait ce que fait cette enfant sur l'île. Dit-il ennyé. C'est peut-être une orpheline qui a échouée tout comme nous.

Dietfried semblait effectivement désintéressé par cette découverte, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait après avoir évité de peu la mort était un moyen de faire savoir sa position à ses autres unités encore en mer.

Il ne fu pas plus intéressé que ça lorsqu'il vit que certain de ses hommes partaient vers cette enfant avec de mauvaises intentions. Il savait que l'homme pouvait être mauvais peu importe sa fonction. Des adultes attirés par des enfants, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voyait pour la première fois, il savait que comme ses hommes passaient leur vie en mer il était difficile –en réalité impossible; pour eux de satisfaire leur besoin sexuels. Pour certain, l'occasion s'était présentée.

–Ne soyez pas stupide. Était le seul avertissement qu'il avait donné.

Après tout, il savait ce dont ses hommes étaient capables et leur faire la morale surtout après avoir échoué sur une île déserte recensée nul part sur les cartes du continent et qui donc ne devait posséder aucune loi applicable était autant utile que de crier au loin espérant trouver de l'aide.

Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Un premier cri.

Ce n'était pas celui d'un enfant.

Un second cri.

Ce n'était pas celui d'un enfant.

Un troisième.

–C-C...C'est un monstre!

Les cris d'agonies continuèrent.

Dietfried alarmé se rendit immédiatement au lieu où ils avaient repérés l'enfant.

Rapidement il trouva le dit lieu guidé par les cris de ses camarades.

–Que–?!

Elle était là. Debout

Sa respiration était lourde.

Nul besoin d'être un génie pour deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer: ses hommes mal intentionnés venaient de se faire décimés un par un par cette personne à l'apparence d'une enfant.

Elle laissa alors tomber le corps du dernier homme dont elle venait de trancher la gorge qui était par ailleurs le dit bras droit de Dietfried après avoir volé l'arme d'un autre. Une douzaine de cadavres étaient à ses pieds, tous étaient venus vers elle avec la même intention et tous ont vu leur âme être ôtée.

Elle se retourna alors vers la seule autre personne dont l'âme résidait encore dans son corps sur cette île.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, on pouvait y voir les profondeurs de la mer et la clarté du ciel lorsque le soleil était à son zénith. Pourtant, ils appartenaient à celle qui venait de commettre ce massacre.

C'était un monstre.

Leur regard se croisèrent. Et lorsque ce moment vint. Dietfried pensant vivre ses derniers instants, se rappela les membres de sa famille. Son père dont il n'avait jamais pu apprécier la personne qu'il était, sa mère et ses sœurs dont il n'avait pas rendu visite depuis des années. Et puisson frère. Gilbert avec qui il aurait aimer passer plus de temps.

La dernière chose qu'il vit était l'enfant se rapprocher vers lui armé d'un couteau, après ça, il ferma les yeux, son heure était venue.

 _Ce que l'homme peut être faible lorsqu'il fait face à la mort._

Il sourit à cette dernière pensée.

Son destin venait d'être scellé.

Les secondes passèrent et Dietfried n'avait toujours pas senti la moindre sensation de douleur.

 _Serais-je déjà mort?_

Le bruit de pas du monstre s'était arrêté. De ce qu'il comprit. Elle était près de lui.

Il ouvra ses yeux.

Elle était là. Debout. Immobile. Fixant ses yeux émeraudes de ses grands yeux bleus.

 _Je ne suis pas mort..._

* * *

Dietfried avait beau faire le tour de l'île en marchant jusqu'à l'épuisement, elle serait là derrière lui. Il avait beau courir à s'en couper le souffle, elle serait toujours là, derrière lui.

Elle était impossible à fuir. Elle le suivait partout. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché un seul moment depuis leur rencontre, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Peu importe où il se trouvait sur cette ridicule île déserte, elle serait là, derrière lui. Sa présence lui rappelait constamment l'événement tragiques de la mort de ses hommes il y a de cela quelques heures. Était-elle un démon condamné à le suivre pour lui rappeler cet acte?

Cette pensée fit frissonner l'Amiral.

 _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort?_ Cette question hantait maintenant le jeune homme qui marchait sur le sable rude près de la forêt.

 _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué?_ _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué?_ _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué?_

Dietfried saisit frénétiquement son crâne de ses deux mains. La question avait envahie son esprit au point où il semblait perdre l'équilibre.

Il venait de perdre la raison.

–Juste... tues-moi. Étaient finalement les derniers mots qu'il voulait prononcer.

Dietfried vit alors l'enfant se déplacer soudainement avec une rapidité hors norme vers un buisson. Elle plongea frénétiquement sa main dedans et le cri d'un animal retenti. Elle souleva alors son bras et en sortit un animal mort non identifiable. Il avait été tué par l'enfant à l'instant même.

L'ainé des Bougainvillea comprit alors qu'elle s'était exécutée après l'avoir entendu donner l'ordre de tuer... cependant elle n'avait pas obéit conformément à l'ordre car elle avait tué un simple animal et non pas Dietfried lui même. Ce dernier était stupéfait par la vitesse et la violence de son action qui c'était déroulée en un clin d'œil.

 _Effrayant._

 _Ce n'est pas un humain...c'est...une arme._

Dietfried, à défaut de mourir par les mains de cette monstrueuse chose, se voyait contraint de survivre sur cette île le temps qu'une de ses unités de secours le retrouve. Cela pourrait prendre des jours, des semaines peut être des mois... et pendant tout ce temps... il serait en compagnie de ce monstre. Celle qui à anéanti toute une troupe de marins formés à l'armée.

Le soleil venait de se coucher et Dietfried était encore en vie.

Entre-temps, il avait essayé d'émettre une communication entre lui et l'enfant. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre sa langue et qu'elle ne savait parler. Cependant lorsqu'il insistait notamment en lui pointant du doigt certaines choses elle pouvait comprendre certaines de ses intentions notamment lorsqu'il insista pour qu'elle lui fasse dos lorsqu'il voulait se soulager, il lui répéta maintes fois « retourne toi je vais pisser » et même lorsqu'il commença à défaire son pantalon elle ne semblait toujours pas comprendre mais sous le regard insistant de l'Amiral elle finit par se retourner et lui faire dos. Lorsqu'il eu terminer de faire ses besoins il se retourna avec l'intention de lui dire qu'il avait finit, il fit rapidement demi tour après avoir vu ce qu'il venait de voir: l'enfant était également en train de se soulager. Voilà donc ce qu'elle avait compris lorsqu'elle vit Dietfried défaire son pantalon, à cela il serra le poing frustré, et claqua de la langue tout en cherchant un moyen d'effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il venait de voir. Quelle impudeur.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Dietfried alluma un feu et s'adossa contre un arbre. Le vent se levait délicatement, et l'enfant à ses côtés se posa à même le sol également, elle le fixait toujours de ses yeux éclatants, même en pleine nuit ils avaient cette particularité de briller d'un bleu que même les différentes teintes du ciel ne pouvaient reproduire, ajoutant à cela sa chevelure tachée et pourtant d'un doré étincelant avec ses vulgaires mèches tachées de sangs qui retombaient sur son visage accentuant ce côté pathétique et pourtant magnifique. Les étincelles qui jaillissaient du feu ne pouvaient que souligner sa beauté féminine et ce, malgré qu'elle soit une enfant. Dietfried ne pouvait le nier. Cette chose était incroyablement magnifique.

Il en avait peur.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que le jeune naufragé essayait de fermer l'œil tout en se demandant si ce monstre n'allait pas en profiter pour l'abattre définitivement, il fu interpeller par un bruit de claquement de dents. Le vent se faisait plus fort. Il ouvrit un œil, apercevant l'enfant tremblotant et claquant des dents. Dietfried avait du mal à croire que cette chose pouvait ressentir des sensations telles que le froid, mais soit. Il songea alors à aller lui chercher les vêtements des hommes qu'elle avait abattue dans la journée mais il savait qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement à l'opposé même de l'endroit où le drame a eu lieu et traverser la forêt en plein milieu de la nuit était loin d'être une bonne idée.

Il retira alors sa chemise. Laissant paraître un simple pull à manche courte. Et le tendis vers l'enfant, elle leva alors la tête cessant de claquer des dents, son regard questionnait les intentions de l'Amiral, agacé qu'elle ne comprenne pas la signification même de ce geste absurde il l'a tira soudainement vers lui et lui fit enfiler la chemise qui la recouvrait jusqu'aux genoux car bien trop grande pour elle.

–Dis-toi que c'est pour m'avoir laissé en vie.

Il prononça ces mots sachant très bien qu'elle n'en comprendrait pas le moindre et de toutes manières, il ne lui était pas réellement reconnaissant, au contraire, un sentiment de peur et de haine c'était installé en lui. Leur yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveaux. Ils étaient plus proche qu'ils ne l'avait été depuis leur rencontre. Il l'a toisa alors du regard, tout chez son apparence paraissait enfantin, il lui donnait alors approximativement dix ans. L'enfant avait dix ans et était d'une beauté à en retirer la vie. Magnifique. A cette pensée, Dietfried claqua de la langue. Il était bien évidemment différent de ses hommes qui étaient intéressés par tout, même par les enfants, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été un des leurs, il n'aurait pu se retenir aussi longtemps.

–Maintenant dors, et veille à ne pas m'égorger pendant ton sommeil... enfin... si tu dors.

Une journée était passée sur cette île, en présence de cette arme et Dietfried était toujours en vie.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre! Je me suis assez amusée pour l'ecrire et j'espere que cela continuera, mon histoire vise principalement à montrer comment il a survécu en sa compagnie etc... parce que je trouve que ces deux personnages sont un duo « tragique » surtout après avoir lu le light novel, les interactions entre ces deux personnages ont toujours été pertinentes à l'intrigue du light novel, j'ai adoré.


End file.
